With the continued growth of the internet, web-based companies and systems and the proliferation of computers, there are numerous data centers that house multiple server computers in a location that is temperature controlled and can be externally managed as is well known.
FIGS. 1A and 1B show a classic data center network aggregation as is currently well known. FIG. 1A shows a diagrammatical view of a typical network data center architecture 100 wherein top level switches 101a-n are at the tops of racks 102a-n filled with blade servers 107a-n interspersed with local routers 103a-f. Additional storage routers and core switches. 105a-b and additional rack units 108a-n contain additional servers 104e-k and routers 106a-g FIG. 1b shows an exemplary physical view 110 of a system with peripheral servers 111a-bn arranged around edge router systems 112a-h, which are placed around centrally located core switching systems 113. Typically such an aggregation 110 has 1-Gb Ethernet from the rack servers to their top of rack switches, and often 10 Gb Ethernet ports to the edge and core routers.
However, what is needed is a system and method for packet switching functionality focused on network aggregation that reduces size and power requirements of typical systems while reducing cost all at the same time and it is to this end that the disclosure is directed.